


重逢

by heydii



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Yoodong - Freeform, 裕东
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydii/pseuds/heydii
Summary: *R18*禁任何二传
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 15





	重逢

————————————————

夜幕已深，成员们结束行程后便回到宿舍纷纷就寝，漆黑的房间显得尤其幽静。金裕贤独自一人侧卧卷缩在床，迟迟无法入眠。

伸手摸索枕边的手机一看，凌晨三时二十六分。

...0326。是她的生日。

连深夜也配合着自己正思念的那人呢。金裕贤无声叹息，看来，今天也因为她失眠了。食指滑开那映着与她合照的桌面图，决定随便上网看看。

金裕贤刷着关于捕梦网的帖子，很快就感受到这次回归反应挺好的。真是大幸...每次在台上看见粉丝因为自己而洋溢着幸福的笑容，都不禁觉得——我现在正实现着梦想啊，果然身为捕梦网一员，很骄傲。

只是...尽管如此，还是缺了什么，在这次回归。

缺了她。

看着帖子下一条条评论，除了赞美鼓励，大多就是些想念韩东的留言。

唉，粉丝也想东东了。金裕贤再次叹气。

...我也快疯了，因为想念她。

她回国参加的选秀也播了好一段时间，每出新的一期金裕贤一定准时看，在茫茫练习生中寻找那影子，然后重复看个好几遍，每个舞台金裕贤也会不断重复看她的直拍，直到自己也能知道下一个动作下个词是什么。

她怎么瘦了，有没有好好吃饭？

她笑容好像少了，是不是有人欺负？

她的舞台还是那么完美，可为什么看着难受？

她哭了，这时我应该在她身边的....

每一次，金裕贤恨不得自己冲进屏幕把她的女孩带走，她不应该受这些苦的，我们七人应该好好一起回归的....

却无能为力。

可能都有五个月了吧，没她的日子。忙着演唱会，忙着回归，也忙着思念。金裕贤是个很感性的人，可以因为电影一句台词哭，可以因为粉丝的一封信哭，也可以因为成员吵架哭...但很少在镜头前表现出自己的情绪，原因很简单，只是希望自己能成为一个坚强的人。

但那次真的忍不住了。唱着北极星，脑海只剩下她。感受到泪水已在眼眶打转，闭上眼努力告诉自己不要哭，却在转头碰上忙内的目光后失控，后来发现，原来大家都哭了。

我们都很想你啊，东。

陷入情绪的金裕贤开始翻着手机里的相册，浏览一张张与她的合照，看着那熟悉不过的脸庞，指尖下意识轻抚上去，感受到的却只有手机冰冷的温度。

她还记得，就在去年的春季，自己是多么笨拙的告白了。那也是是个宁静的夜晚，淡月笼纱，公园里柱灯的薄橘色光辉微微笼罩着她们，她颤抖着嗓音低下了头，不自信地表明自己的心意，后来因为对方的沉默而误以为自己失败了，在泪水不争气落下时又被一个温暖的拥抱覆盖着。

——别哭，我也喜欢你啊。

抬头后，女孩含泪微笑着说。

那是最美的温柔，金裕贤想。

金裕贤回忆着，一不小心又陷进思念的深渊。猛然回过神，才发现枕头已被自己的眼泪浸湿，一片冰凉。意识到自己现在不可能见到她，思绪突然就像被打开了开关一样，悲伤一下子无法控制的涌出，在黑夜里啜泣起来。

该死、真的好想她...

「...裕贤？你...怎么了？」

半响，一道有些沙哑的声线弱弱地传来。金裕贤一惊，停止了哭泣。

估计是自己吵到秀雅欧尼了...她那么浅眠的。「...我没事」金裕贤装作冷静回应，说出口后却也被自己颤抖得厉害的声音吓着。

金秀雅马上起身，踩着自己的床双手架在上铺的木架探向金裕贤，金裕贤一惊便手忙脚乱地抹掉脸上的泪水，坐起身子对金秀雅强颜欢笑。

「对不起吵到你了...」还没说完，自己的室友姐姐又很快的爬上自己的床。「我真的没...」

忽然间被圈在了一个怀抱。金秀雅轻拍着金裕贤削瘦的背，「哭吧，没关系的。」

金裕贤受到一股安慰的力量，忍耐不下去了，崩溃地抱着金秀雅哭诉。「欧尼...我、我真的...好想念东东...」

金秀雅一怔，一手抚上她的头缓缓轻摸着，安慰这像受伤小狗在哭泣般的妹妹。原来如此...我说怎么哭得这么厉害，金秀雅心疼叹气。

大半夜的突然被抽泣声惊醒，定神一听竟然是金裕贤在哭，马上吓得没了睡意。看到她哭得那么伤心顿时有点不知所措，一心只想安抚她，没想到这么一抱又哭得更凶了。

「我们也很想她啊...」金秀雅说着鼻子一酸，差点也跟着一起掉泪。

「她还会回来吗...」金裕贤埋在金秀雅怀里哭了很久才抬起头，眼里的泪还是止不住滚下。

「裕贤...你要相信东，不管选秀结果是怎样，她都是在为团队，我们可能表面不在一起，但我们始终都是捕梦网啊，我们是一体的你忘了吗？」

「可...我...我不知道了...我只想她快点结束，我是不是很自私？」

「...不是的，她对你那么重要，你这么想很正常，东也一定很想快点见到你的。」金秀雅耐心安慰着她，抬手为她试去眼角的泪。良久金裕贤才渐渐平缓。

「好了明天还有录制呢，你再哭下去明天化妆师欧尼会很困扰的。」金秀雅轻轻捏了捏她的脸打趣道。

「嗯...对不起姐姐，让你没办法睡觉了...」金裕贤扯了扯金秀雅的衣角，软弱的嗓音比起道歉更像是在撒娇。

「你要是真对不起我，就别哭了好么？」金秀雅缓缓一笑，真拿这个大型犬没办法。「再不睡就没得睡了，还要赶行程呢。」

「好...晚安。还有...谢谢你陪我。」

「哎一古，哭包...好啦，我去睡啦。」金秀雅见金裕贤真的没事后马上断开温柔模式，淘气地弄乱她的头发，才嬉皮笑脸离开。

「rrrr欧尼...别弄我嘛！」撅起嘴抱怨，无辜地替自己顺毛。看着金秀雅爬下自己的床后默默缓了一口气，这么一哭好像还真发泄了不少。

秀雅欧尼...也真是个神奇的存在。

-

隔天的行程只排了半天，后来成员都到练习室继续练习。练舞到一半，经纪人突然前来告诉她们晚餐公司理事请客，说是回归成绩不错，给个鼓励再继续加油。大家都受宠若惊，但一听到有得吃好吃的还是兴奋起来。

金裕贤其实没什么胃口却还是笑笑附和，金秀雅很快就发现异常，握起她的手低声关心她的状态。金裕贤用眼神示意自己没事，说可以继续练习。

这时练习室的门又被打开，这次进来的是理事，她们一愣马上停下动作向他请安。

「好了，你们休息吧不用练了，收拾一下待会儿就带你们去吃东西。还有...我带了个人回来，你们先见面聚聚吧。」理事难道亲切地对她们笑了笑后转身离开，门口随后又冒出一个人影。

「...嗨，我回来了。」

「东...！！你怎么回来了！！」大家看到那熟悉的面孔后纷纷错愕愣在原地，金祉攸第一个反应过来，一个激动奔向前牢牢抱着韩东，随后剩下的成员才弄清楚现况，也一起冲上去。

金裕贤则还是呆呆望着韩东，一时半回根本相信不了眼前所看到的，冻着般僵在原地。

「是我要求不告诉你们的，想亲口跟你们道个歉...」韩东拉开把自己抱得牢紧的金祉攸，幽幽开口，韩语明显已经不是那么熟练了。

「什么...道歉？为什么？」

「那个...我没进到决赛，就差一个名次的...抱歉...」

「...傻瓜，我们都有在看的，你已经很棒了，我们可是捕梦网啊！」金祉攸见不是什么坏消息，松一口气，打从心里为这个中国成员感到骄傲。

「呀金裕贤，你傻了吗，你不是说要见东吗，怎么还呆在那里！」金秀雅转头看到金裕贤，忍不住心急地提高声量把她灵魂拉回来。

「真的...是...？」金裕贤被叫声吓了一跳，眨了好几次眼才慢慢反应。

韩东望着自己犯傻的年下，不禁一笑，还是我的裕贤没错了。「裕贤啊，是我，真的是我。」

「呜...东、东东....！」听到她喊了自己名字后这段日子累积的情绪这下一并爆发，泪水马上疯狂落下，抬起脚步跑上去把人紧紧抱着哭，深怕松手人就会消失。

其他人会心一笑，也跟着抱在一起哭起来。

我们终于重新聚在一起了。

完整的七个人，不再缺少任何一员。

这才是捕梦网啊。

-

聚餐完毕，经纪人把有些喝醉的成员领回宿舍后交代了李多美明天的行程后才离开。李多美转身看了看几个倒在沙发上的姐姐，摇了摇头。明明主角是韩东欧尼，你们仨怎么好像更兴奋，哭得也比人家猛...

无奈叫李佳泫合力把那些酒鬼姐姐抬回房安顿，然后让她先去洗漱。

金裕贤看李佳泫不在房间马上溜进去，看到在收拾着的韩东，从背后把她圈在自己怀里。

「东...我真的好想你噢...」

「裕贤啊，你这句话我今天听了快一百次了。」韩东停下手上的动作，转身回抱，宠溺的摸了摸年下滑嫩的脸颊。

「因为是真的想你想得快死了...」金裕贤贪婪地闻着怀里人的香气，是打算把她揉到自己骨头里的作势。

韩东捧起金裕贤的脸，在她的唇上轻轻一碰。「我也是...每一刻都很想你。」

「你怎么会说这些情话了...」金裕贤红着脸，害羞望着难得主动的韩东。

「不喜欢？」

「非常喜欢。」金裕贤嘴角漾起幸福的弧度，接着凑近覆上韩东的双唇，又在陷入前退开，再次强调。

「是东东，所以都很喜欢。」

金裕贤再次满载情意地吻上她，双手不自觉也紧搂着，情不自禁沉醉在深吻之中，两人的气息渐渐变得滚烫起来。 

久违的触碰，陌生又熟悉的触感让金裕贤无法控制心脏失常地跳动，一阵酥麻的电流穿过全身，炽热地冲击着大脑。感受到韩东也开始回应着她的吻，她即刻便失去原本的理智，不满足于浅尝辄止，逐渐有些心急的磨蹭舔吻着，在韩东受情微启着唇瓣之际便探入舌尖撬开唇齿，擒住那柔软缠绕在一块，灵巧地探索每一个角落。 

在她深情地舔砥时似乎还听到了韩东似有若无的闷哼，她由心一颤，无法再冷静思考，只想进一步攫取更多的亲密。随着激吻缓缓把人抵在墙上，原本搂着腰的手慢慢攀上女孩身前的柔软，隔着衣物开始揉捏，很明显察觉到她身子一怔，呼吸越发凌乱。 

金裕贤还未满足，韩东却快被吻得有些缺氧，双手移到金裕贤肩膀轻轻推着尝试让这发疯的狗狗停下。金裕贤依依不舍地退开，韩东深深喘气，双眼朦胧地凝视着金裕贤，深邃的眼眸此刻已霜上一层模糊。 

金裕贤看着微红着脸的韩东，脑袋一热，好像忘了自己身在何处，倾下身细吻着韩东白皙的脖子，一手也直接探入那碍事的衣物抚摸着她的肌肤，然后再覆上她胸前摸索。 

韩东一惊连忙推开金裕贤，眼里闪过一丝慌张。「裕、裕贤...你想...干什么？」 

「东...我想要你...」金裕贤很诚实坦白，轻抚着韩东的脸颊，凑上又想索吻。 

「等等...裕贤，不行...佳泫还会回来的...」撇开头不让她触碰，否则自己也快要失去最后的理智。「乖，你也赶紧洗漱去吧，嗯？」 

「我不要...」金裕贤看韩东拒绝自己后有点小脾气了，开始耍赖贴着韩东。 

「裕贤啊，别这样，回去。」韩东正正凝视着金裕贤，语气坚硬得不容别人反对。 

「好吧...」金裕贤察觉到韩东的坚决，便委屈地放开她，有些失落地走出她的房间。 

东东怎么可以那么认真的拒绝我，我们那么久才见面的说...好受伤。金裕贤回到自己房间，关上门靠在门后，突然有点想哭。就在眼泪快溢出当儿，在牛仔裤口袋里的手机这时响起了通知铃声。 

拿起一看，显示传信息者是『我喜欢的笨蛋』

...是东东。金裕贤马上点开信息，仔细读完后双颊迅速泛起阵阵排红。

\--等大家睡了我们才一起出去吧。 

\--...或许可以找个只有我们两个人的空间。 

\--呃是说，比如酒店... 

\--我只是想跟你单独聊聊天啊 

\--真的没别的意思，别误会！！！ 

咳、没别的意思...半夜约女朋友去酒店能没别的意思么？鬼才会相信... 

金裕贤忽然变得很激动，差点没忍住叫出声，冷静下来后回复了一个好。金裕贤害羞捂着自己涨得鲜红的脸，满脑子开始脑补接下来会发生的事，对自己那向来耿直的女朋友的邀约感到不可思议。 

东...竟然也会做这样的事啊... 

于是痴迷的金裕贤开始等待时间的流逝。 

...

把门关上，才刚转身就被束缚在一个温暖的拥抱，随后就被轻压在玄关墙壁上。

「裕...」未尽的言语一瞬间就淹没在缠绵的香吻之中，心里一颤就跟着闭上眼沉陷于年下的霸道。片刻，满是情欲的吻蓦然停止，韩东迷离地慢慢睁眼，马上映入视线的是笑得很孩子气的金裕贤。

这是会一进酒店就强吻我的人吗？韩东不禁怀疑。

「东东...」金裕贤轻轻蹭着韩东的脸颊，有点调皮的笑起来，「你什么时候也会做这些偷偷摸摸的事了？」

被年下炽热的目光盯得有些害羞，索性闭上眼靠在她的怀里装死。「我不懂你什么意思。」

「...难道你回国后交了什么奇怪的朋友么？这期间你到底学了什么啊，谁教你这么做的、东东你变了！」金裕贤突然爆发一连串的猜测，语气满满委屈。

怎么还莫名奇妙吃起醋来了...啊啊好可爱。韩东抬头看了看真挚发言的金裕贤，失笑捏了捏她白嫩的脸颊肉。「笨蛋。」

「什么呀东东...你敷衍我。」撅起嘴，不高兴了。

韩东宠溺地替有情绪的大型犬顺毛，微微掂起脚在她的额头轻轻一吻，一下又埋在她的颈窝，闷闷发声。「裕贤啊...可能我也疯了吧，我只想永远跟你待在一起...只有我们俩。」

金裕贤瞬间就被自己女朋友的言行给融化了，左手揽过她的腰，再次捧起脸准确地含上她的红唇。灵巧的温舌熟练地滑入口中，擒取着那片柔软缠绕着，用力攫取她的香气。

从门口一路激吻到床边，踉踉跄跄拥抱着倒在柔软的双人床上，在那之前也早把碍事的大衣退下。金裕贤轻压在韩东软绵绵的身上，深情凝视后俯身再次舔咬着她的唇舌，发疯般想把身下人的唇吃得一干二净。又在韩东无法呼吸前有默契地退开，接着慢慢顺着唇角至下巴细吻、沿著颊线至耳朵，伸出舌尖舔吻著耳廓，再含上耳珠轻盈吸吮啜饮。

随着金裕贤的触碰，韩东感觉一阵酥麻沿着身子迅速扩散，开始控制不住轻颤。年下像一只忙着标记的猎犬般，在颈边舔吻，也轻轻啃咬她那漂亮的锁骨。韩东被撩得有点难耐，圈着金裕贤的双手一下抱紧又松开，不知道到底是要迎合还是抗拒。不过她其实也知道自己无法阻止金裕贤在自己身上作乱的...她怎么可能舍得阻止？

金裕贤一手撑在床边，一手抚摸着韩东后背解开了内衣扣子，纤细的手指也爬上柔软的胸部，推掉内衣隔着一层薄衬衫开始揉捏。韩东发出一声闷喘，身子一缩，隔着布料的撩拔让她更加敏感，难耐地轻扭希望身上的人可以加快动作。

金裕贤收到了讯号，便攀上衣领解开一颗颗扣子，退开所有碍事的衣物，只剩下一条内裤。低下身慢慢从锁骨到胸部周围细细舔砥，明显感觉到韩东的呼吸越发不规律，她屈起手指紧紧抓着金裕贤的肩膀，眉心也不自觉蹙起。金裕贤停止在周围挑逗，直接在顶端轻轻含着。

「哼嗯...！」韩东忍不住发出低哼，微微颤抖。

「东...怎么还没正真摸到就已经硬了呢...」另一手也不闲着在另一端摩挲，很快就变得更加挺立。「...看来你很兴奋啊？」

「我、我才...没有...」韩东涨红着脸，避开金裕贤灼热的眼神否认。

「那我停下了。」金裕贤坏心眼的停下动作，没想到韩东只是忍耐扭了几下就撇开头不回答。金裕贤见韩东还在傲娇，顽皮地扬起坏笑，伸出舌头进一步挑逗那顶立的尖端。

「嗯...！...啊...」突然的刺激让韩东忍不住娇吟，仰脖大口喘息。  
久违没有被这样对待的韩东此刻更加敏感，闭上眼身体隐忍抽动着，下意识咬着下唇不让自己叫出声。明明只是前戏，这样的快感却让她感觉已快达到高潮，手指颤抖地抵住金裕贤的头让她稍微停止，她不想那么快就自己去了。

「东...你好可爱。」金裕贤意犹未尽多舔了一下才停止，看着此刻已涨满情欲粉色的韩东，温柔抚上她的脸，顺着好看的轮廓摸蹭，然后在她的额头烙上虔诚的一吻。

金裕贤真情地凝视着身下的女孩，继续俯身往下亲吻，不去在意是否留下了痕迹，甚至可以说是故意想留下自己的标记。手指逐渐往下探索，在平坦的小腹轻轻抚摸后来到大腿内侧细细摩挲打圈。感受到韩东颤抖得更厉害了，身体也变得越来越滚烫，偷偷观察着她，只见她张着唇凌乱地喘息，小声的发出嘤咛。

吻到女孩削瘦的肋骨，金裕贤一怔，忘了继续下去。  
太瘦了...金裕贤摸着那白皙的身躯，忽然间一阵酸涩流过，泪水豪无预警就溢满了眼眶。韩东察觉金裕贤不再继续动作，缓缓睁开眼睛，看到双眼通红的她不禁慌了起来。

「...裕贤？」

「东...你怎么瘦成这样...」金裕贤忍不住掉下几珠泪水，被自己的哭腔吓一跳又赶快抹掉眼泪。

「你是我的...我不允许你这么辛苦...」深一口气凝视着韩东那深烁如星海的黑眸，一句一字认真地对她说，深怕她没听清。

韩东温柔的抚上金裕贤的脸庞，冉冉微笑，真挚地看着她，「不辛苦...因为我有裕贤你啊。」

「东...」金裕贤鼻子一酸又想哭了，闭上眼不让泪水掉下，深吸一口气，再次心疼地吻上她瘦弱的胴体。亲吻变得很轻很柔，不愿放过任何一个角落。她是如此的珍视着她的女孩。

别于她缓慢温和的细吻，手指很快的来到了女孩的私密部位，中指在最敏感的那点不轻不重的画圈。

「嗯嗯...！」韩东不受控制的一颤，双脚不自觉折起慢慢张开。金裕贤还在试探，好整以暇地在外围摸索，直到那处开始湿润不已，内裤也被欲望浸湿，隐私的花瓣若隐若现。

探入一指顺着缝隙钻入内裤，指尖轻轻勾出了细细的银丝，继续爱抚着，很快就摸到了泛滥成灾的耻骨那处。韩东大口喘息，对金裕贤的进攻难以招架地细吟，大腿难为情的一张一合，膝盖蹭着金裕贤的腰暗示她快点进行下去。

扯掉了沾湿的内裤，此刻韩东便完全坦诚相见了。金裕贤还在玩火，浅尝辄止的摩擦，时而滑过敏感的凸起，时而轻轻探入一指又退开。

「嗯啊...裕、裕贤...不要这样...」韩东低沉的声线此刻却甜腻而不成调，颤抖得像要快哭出声，她忍不住扭动着，迫切的想要金裕贤填补那难受的空虚。金裕贤不忍心继续欺负她，修长的中指慢慢滑入那早已湿得一塌糊涂的地方。

「哈啊...！」韩东感受到被填满的快感后，无法控制地发出了甜蜜的娇喘。意识到自己发出了这么色情的声音，一惊连忙捂着自己的嘴巴，金裕贤见状，探入的手指不再有任何动作。

「嗯、裕贤...」韩东难受地颤抖，单被填入已不再令她满足，期望被抚慰的欲望快速扩大，尽管很羞耻还是艰难的求情。「快...」

「那你不要忍住...」金裕贤向前移开她的手，炽热的盯着她，「我想听你的声音...好吗？」

韩东仍咬着下唇，难以服从。  
发出这种声音...实在太丢脸了。

金裕贤也不心急，慢慢的舔咬韩东的耳骨，也轻轻动起指尖在里头挑弄。「东...」  
很快韩东再也无法保持理智，下身小幅度摆动迎合着金裕贤，却怎么也弥补不了自己的欲望。终于忍不住，一点点的娇喘弱弱从嘴里传出。

「嗯...裕贤...我、我想要...」

「...好。」语落，手指便马上来回抽动，很快就找到女孩的敏感处，狠狠在那儿搓揉。

「嗯啊...！！...啊...裕...裕贤...太、太快...呜嗯...！」一下对激烈的进攻做出巨大的反应，仰起泛红不已的脸蛋娇喘着，身体不自觉弓起，弧度十分色情诱人。

金裕贤不但没有减慢速度，反而还探入多一只手指，两指并拢在甬道里搅弄挑逗，拇指也跟着抵在上面的凸起摩蹭。

韩东随着她的慰抚动情地轻扭腰臀，难耐敞开了双腿，顺着自己的情欲迎合着撞击，小腿不知何时缠上了她的腰，在她更加深入时也感受到自己身下不断涌出一阵阵湿热。

金裕贤十分了解韩东的敏感点，虽然她们做过的次数不多，再加上时隔如此长一段时间才见面，可金裕贤还是能如此轻易地攻破她的防线，每一次的进攻都实实在在地撩弄着她，让她没有办法不深深沦陷其中。

随着快感逐渐堆积，韩东感受到身下越发灼热，酸涨正迅速蔓延至全身，身体明明已经烫得不像话，却反而越来越贴近金裕贤，双手牢牢扣着她的后背，把自己完全交给了她。「哈、哈啊......裕贤......嗯啊...！我...我快、不行了...」

金裕贤再次与韩东的唇舌缠绕在一块，右手加快动作，准备最后的冲击。感觉到甬道渐渐紧绷，开始在最柔软的皱褶用力扣弄。韩东在深吻中也控制不了传出高亢的娇吟，终于在最后达到顶端时猛烈的向上一供，随后就是一阵持久的抽畜。

金裕贤把她的呻吟一并咽下，感受到一阵一阵浪潮从那里出流出，缓下了动作配合她的余潮。片刻韩东的呼吸才渐渐平缓，金裕贤慢慢从潮湿中抽出手指，俯下身抱紧着韩东。韩东害羞埋在金裕贤怀里，不敢抬头看她。

金裕贤甜蜜笑了笑，轻摸着她的头，把她搂得更紧，她们有默契的不说话，享受情韵后的温存。  
良久，韩东才动了动，深情凝视着金裕贤数秒后才闭眼靠上去，发出模糊的嘤呜。「裕贤....」

「嗯？」

「裕贤啊......」韩东牵起金裕贤的手十指紧扣，用平时不可能发出的软嫩的嗓音叫着金裕贤。

「东东，怎么了？」金裕贤嘴角弧度逐渐升高，眼里满是宠溺。怎么办，撒娇的东东太可爱了。

「...呜」似乎还在为刚才的激情感到难为情。一头又栽进金裕贤怀抱。

「干嘛啦东东～我们又不是第一次做了～」金裕贤拉开她，在鼻尖温柔一啄，笑得很是幸福。  
韩东听言又泛起晕红，握拳轻轻捶在金裕贤胸口。「你这个笨蛋....」

金裕贤笑得更灿烂了，轻抚着她的脸，深挚地注视着，「东啊..」

「嗯？」

「以后不会离开我了吧？」

「我从来没离开过你不是吗？」韩东也跟着笑了，覆上金裕贤贴在自己脸上的手背。「裕贤，我永远都在，现在是，以后也是。」

「约定好咯，你不能反悔！」听完再次把韩东圈回自己怀里，在额头又亲了一口。「东啊我爱你。」

韩东心头一暖，冁然而笑，也学着金裕贤在她的唇上覆上甜蜜的一吻。

「我也爱你。」

＜终＞


End file.
